The Power Within
by animerks
Summary: Kagome was finally done with Inuyasha always trying to control her. What if Sesshomaru offers her a way to get away from him and train her to make her stronger in her powers and combat skills. Kagome finds out that he had been watching her for quite some time. But why and for how long? Does Sesshomaru know something about her that no one knows? Will love emerge between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat on the lip of the old wooden well. The wind was crisp, fresh and blew through her long raven hair. She was deep in thought that she didn't realize a tall powerful demon watching her. She had yet another fight with Inuyasha. She ended up missing a shot on a demon and it resulted in one of their friends getting hurt. Inuyasha yelled and bitched at her, compared her to Kikyo over and over until she finally snapped. When she mentioned about going home Inuyasha went ballistic and threatened to destroy the well.

*Flashback*

"I'm done. I'm going home for a few days to cool off." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"The hell you are. You're not going anywhere. I'll destroy that stupid well, that way you can never leave." Inuyasha snapped.

"You can't do that. It's my only way home. I would never see my family again." Kagome cried out.

"Watch me. You have a job to do and that is to find the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled.

"That's it! SIT! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome repeated over and over.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, creating a crator with his body. "Damn you wench..." He said over her voice. She continued to yell for him to sit until he passed out.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't mean to miss the shot." She cried.

"Lady Kagome. It is quite alright. It's not a serious injury. I will be ok. He had no reason to blow this out of proportion. But if you really wanted to go home I would advise that you go now and put that charm on the well so he can't come through. Do you remember what I showed you to activate it?" Miroku asked as Sango dressed his arm.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you. I just know he'll try to come force me back. I'll be back in a few days." Kagome said.

"We will see you upon your return. And before you ask yes we will watch over Shippo." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. I better get going before he wakes up." She said. She grabbed her bag and left for the well.

*Flashback End*

She knew she needed to jump but if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to. She knew her mother would have loads of questions and she didn't feel like dealing with it. She sighed to herself and looked around. The wind blew through the trees, leaves whistling as the were tossed around. "I just got back from home, she would definitely know something happened." She growled in frustration.

The mysterious figure smirked at her attempt to growl. 'She needs to go a octive lower, then it would almost be perfect. But I don't know if she understands that her growls and mannerisms were very similar to the Inu breed. Interesting.' Her words ran through his head. 'Maybe I can help her.'

"I know you are there, but the real question is why? Why would the Great Lord Sesshomaru be watching me from the shadows?" She said loud enough from him to hear.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Once the intial shock past through he walked forth, making his whereabout known. He slowly and gracefully walked into the clearing. "It would seem your powers have improved miko. Before your weren't even able to sense when I was near." He said and regretted it immediately.

"Before? Meaning this isn't the first time you've been watching me?" She asked sofly. 'Why would he be watching me?' She thought to herself. She turned her head towards him as he walked closer.

"Hn."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons miko." He simply said. "Now why are you sitting here alone?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well apparently I wasn't alone." She smarted off.

Sesshomaru only glared at her.

"Take a joke. Geeze. Well if you must know your brother and I..."

"Half brother." He interrupted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your half brother and I got into another fight. And I was thinking about going back..." She stopped before finishing her sentence.

"Going back where? Home? To your appropriate era." He said.

She sat there in shock. "H-how..."

"How did I know? I know many things miko." He spoke in riddles. "So why haven't you gone home yet?"

She sighed and swung her legs over the well and planted her feet in the grass. "Because I just came back from there and if I go back then I would have to deal with my mother. And I really don't want to explain everything to her."

"Then why don't you make amends with the half breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No... I'm done being compared to a walking dead clay pot. Am I not good enough? I just want to forget about him." Kagome rambled.

"I may have a solution to your problem." He said.

"Oh and what may that be?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Travel with me. We can either go to the west to my fortress or we can continue to roam the lands and collect shards. The choice is yours." He offered.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Did she hear him correctly. Could she trust him. 'I mean if he wanted me dead I would be. Maybe I should... I need more answers. Why does he know so much about me?'

"I could help you train with your powers and with combat. If that is what you wish, of course." He said trying to sweeten the deal.

"Really? You would help me? Why? What's in it for you?" Kagome asked.

"I apologize but I can not answer that question yet. You will just have to trust me, even given our past encounters." He said.

Kagome looked him in the eye, seeing no deciet residing there. She knew he had no reason to lie. "What about Inuyasha? He wants to destroy the well, that's the only way I can get home. I was supposed to put this on the well after going through and sealing it with my blood so Inuyasha couldn't go through and bring me back before I wanted to... Now I have to worry about him causing trouble with my family."

Sesshomaru took the charm and looked it over. "This is a temporary solution." He said and dropped it by the well. He knelt down by the well and carved a few symbols into the wooden surface with his claws. He mumbled a few words and the symbols began to glow.

When the glowing stopped the symbols seeped into the well and disappeared, looking like they were never there. Kagome blinked a few times before speaking. "What did you just do?" She asked. She was able to feel the power he put off.

"I put a protection spell on the well and infused some of my powers into it. No one besides you and myself are able to touch the well. Now you nothing to worry about." He said.

"Oh Thank you!" She said and without thinking she hugged him. She immediately pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He froze from her embrace. He was not used to it, he never even let Rin hug him. He had mixed emotions about it. The Inu in him has his instincts screaming at him to return the affection but his reputation of being a powerful, cold, stoic demon prevents him from doing that. He was always told that showing emotion, growing attrachments to anything only brings weakness and the enemy would take advantage. He found that out the hard way.

"Well now that I don't have to go back, we can get going. How far is your fortress?" Kagome asked.

"About a few days time if we walk, but we could make it by tonight or tomorrow at dawn if we fly." He told her.

"Wouldn't it be wise to walk to be able to train me?" She asked.

"I do have a dojo to train in. And the sooner we get leave the less chance of Inuyasha tracking you down."

"Track me down? Wouldn't he know that you were here?" She asked.

"No he would not. I have been consealing my aura and scent. He will not be able to sense me unless I let him. You only was able to sense me earlier was because you tapped into your powers subconsciously." He explained.

"Oh! Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is fairly easy."

"Then let's get going then. I want to learn as much as possible. I'm tired of always needing saved. I want to be able to defend myself." Kagome said softly.

"Let's go then. We will fly and if you are up to it we will begin your training."

Kagome nodded and turned to pick up her backpack. At first she struggled but successfully got it on her back.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk. He reached over and took her backpack like it was weightless. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, causing her to squeak. In a blink of an eye they jumped into the air and took off flying towards the west.

Kagome gasped and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Do heights bother you miko?" He asked.

"Oh no it's not that, it was just the sudden jump startled me." She said as she relaxed in his arms, and looked around in awe. "I love being up high, I get to appreciate the scenery. It's so beautiful. I can just imagine it all at night."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. "I agree. One of my favorite ways to travel."

Kagome smiled up at him. *Thump* "I can see why." Then her attention back to the lands that was passing beneath them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. 'Why did my heart do that? All she did was smile at me.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**New Story. ^.^ I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you all think. Leave me a review. I love you all. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The duo had been flying for a couple hours and Kagome started squirming.

"If you keep squirming miko I will lose my grip on you." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry. But do you think that we can land for a few minutes." Kagome said.

"If we land it will only prolong our arrival." He pointed out.

"I understand that but my bladder is not so understanding. So please can we land so I don't soil myself or your clothes." Kagome said as a blush of embarrassment crept across her face.

Realization dawned on him about what she was meaning and descended down to the ground below. "I apologize."

"It's ok. You didn't know, and I didn't say anything. I was raised not to announce such private matters. It is considered improper." Kagome explained.

"You were raised properly. It's what sets you apart from the humans from this era, your cleanliness. It's most refreshing." He said then his feet touched the ground. He held onto her to make sure she was able to stand.

She held onto him and wobbled until she could stand on her own.

"Are you able to stand on your own?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. I will be right back." She said before grabbing something from her backpack and running past the trees until she was out of sight.

Sesshomaru gave her her privacy but pushed his senses out to make sure she stayed safe. 'Do you have someone to protect?' His fathers words whispered in the back of his mind. He shrugged his thoughts off and waited patiently.

A few minutes pass and Kagome came back adjusting her clothes. She smiled at him briefly. "Can I get back into my backpack? I need a drink and something to eat. I didn't get to eat earlier."

"Miko I hope this will not take long, if we want to make it to my fortress by tonight we must get going." He said.

His words made Kagome giggle.

"I do not find anything I said amusing." He fought the urge to growl.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean any disrespect. I don't need to cook anything. Just... Here let me show you." She said walking up to him, she got into one of the small pockets and pulled out a couple granola bars and then got a bottle of water. "See, I can eat while we fly." She took a couple drinks of water and put it back in the backpack.

Sesshomaru watched her intently as she opened the odd package. The wind blew in his direction and to him the product in her hand smelled edible compared to other human food he has come across. He could smell small traces of oats, honey and some kind of fruit. He never thought of putting those ingredients together. A part of him wondered how the object tasted.

As if reading his mind she turned towards him. "Would you like to try some?" She handed him the unopened bar. She took a big bite of hers and smiled at him.

Curiosity got the better of him and he took it from her. With a slice of his claw he opened it easily, he slid it out of the wrapper and examined it. It smelled the same as her. He looked up from his hand to the woman that gave it to him.

"It's safe to eat. I promise." Kagome said taking another bite from her own.

Sesshomaru looked back at the item in his hand. He brought it up to his nose, smelling it to make sure it was safe. When he didn't smell no poison he took a small bite. His eyes widened as the granola hit his tongue.

"See. It's good isn't it. I wouldn't lie to you. We're going to have to trust each other a little more if we're going to be traveling and somewhat living together." She said softly.

"I know miko. Old habit die hard I guess. But I am trying." He said.

Kagome smiled. "I know. It must be difficult feeling, doing things that you normally don't."

"How would you know miko?!" He snapped.

Kagome jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She mumbled. "I'm ready to go whenever." She said but didn't move towards him. She knew better than anyone what he was going through. She went from being a normal girl to a girl that can time travel. She couldn't tell any of her friends. She hated lying to them. Then when she was in the feudal era she had to be a priestess with powers that only like to show up at random times. Whenever she got the chance she tried to practice what she knew. That's how she was able to sense Sesshomaru at the well. Everyone expects her to know how to control her powers but everytime she asks for help Inuyasha stops her. 'What is he scared of? That I would be more powerful than his precious Kikyo.'

Sesshomaru was able to feel her emotions like she was shouting them from the top of her lungs. He knew he had scared and upset her, that wasn't his intentions. That's when he realized that she knows how it is to change, to be confused about who she was. She was the only one that would understand what he was going through. 'She was only trying to help. Why help me?' He thought. "I apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She looked up at him. She knew he was being sincere. She would wait for him to talk. "It's ok. Let's get going."

Sesshomaru finished his granola bar and nodded. He put the wrapper in a hidden pocket without Kagome noticing. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. When he got a good grip on her he jumped into the sky and took off, back on course.

**XxX**

"Arrghh... My body... That wench is going to pay. Where is she?" Inuyasha groaned out of pain and anger.

"She went home Inuyasha. And you deserved what she did to you. Do you honestly think that she would just stand there and take being verbally abused by you?" Sango snapped.

"Of course. She loves me. She'll do anything and everything I say." Inuyasha said smugly.

"You Inuyasha are so vain. She hasn't loved you since before we defeated Naraku. She told me herself. All you ever do is yell at her and compare her to Kikyo. And obviously she won't listen to you because she went home, you know something you told her not to go."

"She wouldn't... I know she loves me." Inuyasha said.

"No she doesn't. She has feelings for someone else." Sango said.

Inuyasha growled from her words and stormed away towards the well. Kagome's scent was faint in the air and got a little stronger as he pressed on. When he got to the well he tried to come up with a plan after he jumped through. 'I will drag her back if I have to.' He thought to himself. Without a second thought he jumped down the well without touching the sides like he had done many times before. When he didn't go through he jumped out and tried again, and again he didn't go through. After the thrid attempted Inuyasha was starting to get pissed. The last time jumped out he looked around the well for anything wrong.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled.

He continued to walk around the well searching for whatever was making it not let him through. He stepped closer to the well and stepped on something. "Owww... What was that?" He lifted his foot and picked up the object that hurt the soul of his foot. He recognized it as a charm to prevent people going through. Normally it would be put on huts and temples and shrines. If made correctly it could single out specific people, Inuyasha turned it over and seen him name inscribed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Was Kagome really trying to keep me from coming to her time. But then why is it here? It should be on her side and it's not even activated. So why can't I get though?' He leaned over the ledge trying to inspect the well closer. As soon as his hands touched the wooken surface he was zapped and thrown a few feet away with force.

"What the fuck was that..." Inuyasha groaned as he felt the power course through his body then it was gone.

He wasn't even sure if Kagome went through. He couldn't smell her in the well, only outside of it. 'Did someone take her?' He sniffed the air for any trace of Kagome and whoever might have taken her. The only scent that was in the area with Kagome's was one that he dreaded. "Koga..." He growled to himself. "That bastard took her."

Inuyasha took off in the direction that Koga's scent was strongest. Anger fueled his speed, trees becoming a blur as he dashed past them. When he finally seen his target he stopped and watched him from a distance. He didn't see Kagome with him but that didn't mean he didn't take her. 'He could have hid her in a cave, wouldn't be the first time.' He thought. When Koga didn't do anything and just stood there Inuyasha ran up and tackled him before he could react.

"Where is she you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about mutt? Where's who? Wait, did you lose my woman?" Koga exclaimed as he maneuvered his way out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"She is not your woman you mangy wolf. She doesn't want you. Get that through your thick skull." Inuyasha growled.

"She's not claimed. No courting or mating mark. So in my eyes she's up for grabs." Koga smugly said.

Inuyasha growled and threw a punch towards him but Koga dodged it.

"Did that strike a nerve mutt?" Koga egged on.

"Shut it. Now where is she? I know you have her somewhere. Just give her back. You were by the well with her. Now give her back!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't have her idiot! I caught her scent an hour ago and ran to it. It was by the well but she wasn't there. When I didn't find her there I left. Believe me if I had her, one I would have been long gone and two I would be bragging that I finally took her from you." Koga pointed out.

"Shit, you're right. Where the fuck is she..." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe she came to her senses and left." Koga said. "And I'm going to find her before you do and then she will finally be mine."

Before Inuyasha could respond Koga sped off to start his search. Inuyasha was torn between chasing after him or going on his own search. Instead he made his way back to where he left his friends.

* * *

**I am so happy that everyone liked the first chapter. Well here is the second. Let me hear your thoughts. Leave a Review. I love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru continued to fly towards his lands. The wind blowing cool air against their skin, the sun was almost set and some stars were visible. They had been flying for a few hours and she had fallen asleep. Her head rested on his lower part of his chest. 'She fell asleep listening to my heartbeat.' Just the thought made his heart skip.

'She is beautiful is she not?' A voice inside he hadn't heard in many many years.

'You speak nonsense beast... She is a mere human... Now leave.' He commanded.

'Nonsense? We only speak the truth. And we both know that she isn't just a mere human. She's one of the last...'

'Enough! I know. You do not have to remind me.'

'You are starting to feel for her. And I can see why. She would make a wonderful mate...'

'Not going to happen. I am only helping her. That is all.'

'Riiiight... And I'm not your inner self, your brash instincts. You do realize that whatever I feel or think so do you and vice versa. I just have no filter to stop me from saying it. There is nothing you can hide from me. So stop lying to yourself and make a move or I will gain control and do it for you. I will leave you to think on that.'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his beasts words. He knew his beast was right but he didn't was to admit right yet. He wanted to get to know her and for her to know him. His thoughts ran rampant, he couldn't control them and knew it was because of his beast. When he blocked off his thoughts he realized that night had fallen and the stars were out. He looked down at Kagome and lightly nudged her.

"Miko..."

"Hmm... Are we there?" Kagome mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Not quite. But at the beginning of our travel you mentioned about what the view would look like at night. Well nows your chance to see." He told her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. Sesshomaru's face was the first she seen and behind his head were a thousand stars shining bright in the dark sky. 'Oh wow. He's so... Wait... Bad Kagome.' She blushed and looked elsewhere. "This is amazing. Thank you for waking me up to see this." She smiled as she enjoyed the stars and scenery before them.

"You're welcome." He said softly as he glanced down at her. 'Her eyes sparkle like the stars.' He thought to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking but how much longer until we get there?" She asked.

"Not much further. You see the lights in the distance, they seem to be flickering." He pointed in the direction they were flying.

Kagome looked it the direction he pointed and seen the lights that seemed like they were floating. "Oh yeah. I see them." She said. She looked back up at the stars and sighed.

"Something bothering you miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm... Oh nothing is wrong. Just thinking. I love looking up at the stars. They're so beautiful." She mused.

"Yes you are..." He whispered with the help of his beast. His eyes widened not believing he said that. 'Did she hear me? I can't see her face...' He thought to himself.

Kagome's face was beat red. 'Did he just say that I was beautiful? Does he like me?' She asked herself. She bit at her bottom lip, she didn't know what to do. When she looked up once again and the night sky lit up and darkened just as quick. "Oh look a shooting star. Make a wish!" Kagome said excitedly. She closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"Why do I have to make a wish?" He asked not understanding.

"It's what everyone does in my time, well whenever we can see the stars. You make a wish and it's possible it will come true." Kagome explained.

"Then what did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you my wish then it won't come true." She said.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Absurd."

"I don't think its absurd. It's wishful thinking that my wish will come true."

"But if you don't inform anyone then how will anyone help make it come true?" He asked.

"Only time will tell with my wish." Kagome smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very confusing." He said then made his silent wish.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, ever since I started traveling in this time."

Sesshomaru smirked causing Kagome to gasp at the sight. "What's the matter?"

"You smiled... Well sorta... Normally when you do that someone is going to die." Kagome said.

"I am allowed to smile whenever I like miko. I'm sorry if that displeases you then I will stop." He said.

"No... Don't stop." Kagome said quickly.

"But it displeases you." He mocked.

"I never said that. I like it when you smile." She confessed and covered her mouth just a quick as the words passed her lips.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just heard. 'She likes my smile? She's the only one that has ever said that about me.' All he could do was stare at her in shock.

Kagome couldn't believe she had admitted that to him. 'It's his fault that I said that. Wait, he was teasing me.' Her eyes widened and a blush swept over her face.

'She confessed something now it's you turn.' His beast whispered in his head.

'No, not yet.' Sesshomaru said.

Without warning Sesshomaru's eyes phased from his normal ember gold to a deep red, which surprisingly didn't scare her. "We like your smile too, but he doesn't want to say it."

"Really? Why won't he say anything?" She asked as she blushed even more.

"Because he doesn't want to scare you off. We have been watching you for quite some time." His beast spoke.

"But why? Why have you been watching me?" She asked.

"We can not tell you yet. It is not the right time. But you will be finding out soon enough." He said. His eyes started to fade back to normal. "Until next time Kagome." He said softly, almost like a purr then his beast was gone.

Kagome's heart skipped from hearing him say her name. Her heart started to race and she found that she liked him saying her name. 'He always calls me miko. I know it's because that's my station in this time, and everyone refers to everyone to their title, if they have one. But still him saying my name... I want to hear it again.'

"What did my beast say to you? What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you know what your beast says or does." Kagome said.

"I normally would have but he blocked me from seeing and hearing anything. Did he threaten you? Did he threatened you?" He asked.

"No you... I mean he didn't. Just talked. Nothing bad." She told him.

Sesshomaru nodded. He wanted to know what they spoke about but he wasn't going to push it with her. "We are almost there. We will begin training tomorrow. Once we get there, we will get surrounded by my staff most likely soldiers. So whenever we land I'm going to keep ahold of you so they know you're my guest. I will have someone get a room ready for you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank you. For so much, for helping me get away from Inuyasha, for offering to help train me, for letting me travel you and for letting me stay at your fortress. How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need." He simply said.

A few minutes of silence go by and he started to descend. When he landed a handful of what looked to be soldiers, like he said. Sesshomaru gave orders to have a room made up in the family wing and a small meal to be prepared for his guest. He still hadn't let her go until he knew they were alone. When he finally let her go, neither moved away from each other.

"Sir, the room and food is ready. I would be happy to show her to her room. I will be waiting in the hall." One of the soldiers spoke then left.

"I should go. I'll need the rest for tomorrow Thank you again." Kagome said softly. Without thinking Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into his armor, mindful of the spikes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered then hurried off to the door where the soldier said he'd be.

Sesshomaru stood there shocked as he watched her walk away. When she was out of sight he raised his hand and placed his fingers on the spot her lips had touched moments ago, just below the two stripes. His eyes were wide and he couldn't move. 'Did she feel that shock too? That has never happened before... I need to read up on this. Father must have something written somewhere...' When he could finally move he made his way to his study and realized he still had her backpack.

Kagome walked in silence but her thoughts were screaming. 'OH MY GODS! I can't believe I did that... And I'm still alive... My heart is beating so fast. I don't regret it.' She smiled to herself.

"We are here my lady. If you need my lord, his room is down the hall and the last door on the left. But if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call out, someone will come to assist you." The soldier said.

"Just Kagome. Thank you." Kagome said.

"I can not use your name my lady, not without my lord's permission. I'm sorry but I could get in trouble." Before Kagome knew it the soldier was gone.

She closed the door and leaned against the wall and sighed. She touched her lips which were still tingling from the shock she felt when she kissed his cheek. 'What does this mean?' She thought. She didn't know but she was going to find out. She desided to look around the room she was going to be staying in and was amazed how refined it looked. 'Even though this time doesn't have matresses this bed looks really comfortable.' The bed mat was bigger than a regular on was. 'Reminds me of a queen size bed.' She thought. But the bed was covered in several layers of different soft furs. She walked over and sat down brushed her hands across them. She laid down and pulled some of the furs to her and took a deep breath in. 'No surprise they smell like Sesshomaru.' She thought to herself before she fell asleep.

* * *

**I am so happy that everyone is liking this story so much. I love reading the comments, they make me smile and makes me want to write more for you all. So does anyone have any guesses what Sesshomaru is hiding from Kagome? What/Who is she really? What's going to happen between them? Let me know what you all think. Leave a review. Love you all. ^.^**


End file.
